List of Franklin episodes
This is a list of episodes from the children's television series Franklin. Season 1 (1999) #Franklin Plays the Game/Franklin Wants a Pet January 11, 1999 #Hurry Up Franklin/Franklin's Bad Day January 25, 1999 #Franklin Rides a Bike/Franklin is Messy February 15, 1999 #Franklin Fibs/Franklin's Blanket March 22, 1999 #Franklin is Bossy/Franklin's Fort April 5, 1999 #Franklin Goes to School/Franklin is Lost May 10, 1999 #Franklin Has a Sleepover/Franklin's Halloween August 9, 1999 #Finders Keepers For Franklin/Franklin's New Friend August 23, 1999 #Franklin's School Play/Franklin and the Secret Club October 11, 1999 #Franklin and the Red Scooter/Franklin in the Dark October 18, 1999 #Franklin and the Tooth Fairy/Franklin Takes the Blame November 8, 1999 #Franklin and the Baby/Franklin Goes to Day Camp November 15, 1999 #Franklin's Christmas Gift/Franklin's Granny November 22, 1999 #Franklin's Magic Christmas/Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure November 29, 1999 Season 2 (2000-2001) #15 Franklin's Visitor/Franklin's Not-So-Broken Bone January 24, 2000 #16 Franklin and the Broken Globe/Franklin's Valentines February 14, 2000 #17 Franklin the Spy/Franklin's Library Book March 27, 2000 #18 Franklin's Kite/Franklin and the Babysitter April 24, 2000 #19 Franklin's Gift/Franklin Growing Up Fast May 1, 2000 #20 Franklin's Family Treasure/Franklin's Music Lessons June 5, 2000 #21 Franklin Takes a Trip/Franklin's Bicycle Helmet July 10, 2000 #22 Franklin's Birthday Party/Franklin's Nickname August 14, 2000 #23 Franklin and Otter's Visit/Franklin's Collection September 25, 2000 #24 Franklin Says Sorry/Franklin and the Fire October 9, 2000 #25 Franklin's Garden/Franklin Runs Away October 23, 2000 #26 Franklin's Gloomy Day/Franklin Tells Time November 13, 2000 #27 Franklin's Test/Franklin and the Duckling December 4, 2000 #28 Franklin and His Night Friend/Franklin and the Two Henrys January 15, 2001 #29 Frankin's Nature Hike/Franklin's Starring Role March 5, 2001 #30 Franklin's Masterpiece/Franklin and the Computer March 12, 2001 #31 Franklin the Trooper/Franklin's Fossil March 26, 2001 #32 Franklin and the Fortune Teller/Franklin's Cellar April 9, 2001 #33 Franklin Plants a Tree/Franklin the Hero May 4, 2001 #34 Franklin the Fabulous/Franklin Camps Out June 25, 2001 #35 Franklin and the Puppy/Franklin Takes the Bus August 20, 2001 #36 Franklin and the Copycat/Big Brother Franklin September 3, 2001 #37 Franklin and the Grump/Franklin's Promise October 8, 2001 #38 Franklin and the Thunderstorm/Franklin's Maple Syrup November 12, 2001 #39 Franklin Helps Out/Franklin's Missing Snacks November 26, 2001 #40 Franklin's Day Off/Franklin's Homemade Cookies December 3, 2001 Season 3 (2002) #41 Franklin's Good Deeds/Franklin's Submarine February 11, 2002 #42 Mr. Fix It Franklin/Franklin Has the Hiccups March 27, 2002 #43 Franklin's Sailboat/Franklin Snoops April 8, 2002 #44 Franklin and the Puppet Play/Franklin's Stopwatch April 15, 2002 #45 Franklin Meet's Ermine/Franklin's Funny Business April 22, 2002 #46 My Franklin/My Mom May 9, 2002 #47 Franklin's Father/Franklin Plays Hockey June 10, 2002 #48 Franklin Delivers/Franklin's Shell Trouble June 24, 2002 #49 Franklin at the Seashore/Franklin and Snail's Dream July 8, 2002 #50 Franklin and Sam/Franklin's Berry Patch August 5, 2002 #51 Franklin's Rival/Franklin and the Trading Cards September 23, 2002 #52 Franklin's Robot/Franklin the Detective October 7, 2002 #53 Franklin the Fearless/Franklin's Lucky Charm October 21, 2002 #54 Franklin and the Green Knight/Back to School With Franklin November 18, 2002 Season 4 (2003-2004) #55 Franklin Loses a Book/Franklin and Betty January 20, 2003 #56 Franklin's Spring Fast/Franklin Plays Golf March 3, 2003 #57 Franklin Stays Up/Franklin's Bargain April 28, 2003 #58 Franklin's Big Game/Franklin's Reading Club May 5, 2003 #59 Franklin in Two Places/Franklin's First Star May 12, 2003 #60 Franklin's Float/Franklin's Party Plans May 26, 2003 #61 Gee Whiz Franklin/Franklin Can't Wait June 23, 2003 #62 Franklin and the Bus Patrol/Franklin and Wolvie July 14, 2003 #63 Franklin the Teacher/Franklin's Allergy August 11, 2003 #64 Franklin's Pumpkin/Franklin's Jug Bug October 13, 2003 #65 Franklin's Canoe Trip/Franklin's Interview November 10, 2003 #66 Franklin's Crystal/Franklin's Advice November 24, 2003 #67 Franklin's Cookie Question/Franklin's Picnic December 8, 2003 #68 Franklin Itching to Skateboard/Franklin Forgives February 16, 2004 #69 Franklin's Badge/Franklin Stargazes March 22, 2004 #70 Franklin the Weather Turtle/Franklin's Dance Lessons April 5, 2004 #71 Franklin in Charge/Franklin's UFO April 26, 2004 #72 Mother Hen Franklin/Hockey Fan Franklin May 3, 2004 #73 Franklin and the Swimming Party/Franklin's Soccer Field Folly May 17, 2004 #74 Franklin Migrates/Franklin the Photographer June 21, 2004 #75 Franklin's Word/Franklin's Pond Phantom June 22, 2004 #76 Franklin the Coach/Franklin Plays it Safe June 23, 2004 #77 Franklin's Favorite Card/Franklin's Expedition June 24, 2004 #78 Franklin's Bike-a-Thon/Franklin's Candy Caper June 25, 2004 #79 Franklin's Go Cart Race/Sir Franklin's Squire August 2, 2004 #80 Franklin Sees the Big Picture/Franklin Figure Skates August 9, 2004 Category:Lists of television series episodes